


i wanna feel your body against mine

by urtheloml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Incest, M/M, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, but i wanted to so i gave it a shot, eheheuhhehheuh, idk how to write smut, its porn, porn is the first thing i post ofc, this is really crappy im sorry, who cares anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urtheloml/pseuds/urtheloml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"please." he whispers and dean chuckles lightly, planting a sloppy kiss to his shoulder, rocking his hips gently back and forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna feel your body against mine

"That good?" Dean asks, breathlessly, pressing his nose into Sam's hair.

Sam nods from underneath him. "Yeah." His eyes are clenched shut and his hands are shaking against Dean's arms.

Dean moves his hips slightly forward. "How about that?"

Sam's grip tightens around Dean's arm. He lets out soft laugh that, moments later, turns into a whine of pleasure.

"Please." He whispers and Dean chuckles lightly, planting a sloppy kiss to his shoulder, rocking his hips gently back and forth.

Sam shudders against him, a whimper escaping his lips. Dean lifts his head and kisses him gently before giving another thrust.

Sam arches his back, and Dean thrusts in again, and again, and again; each movement slow and full of such feeling that Sam could only express as _love_.

But then Dean rolls his hips and Sam gasps, digging his nails into Dean's arms.

"You like that," Dean mutters, voice low, and Sam almost wants to rip the cockyness out of his tone but Dean rolls his hips again and he loses that thought immediately.

Sam curses quietly, curling his bottom lip inbetween his teeth. He bites down on it, stifling a moan when Dean thrusts forward in a smooth, deep motion.

He leans forward, Sam's hair tickling his nose as he whispers into his ear. "C'mon, Sammy."

Dean suddenly brushes against a sensitive spot and it's enough to make Sam fall apart in shudders of moans and gasps and pleads for more.

"There, again." Sam says. Dean just rocks his hips forward once more, and Sam keens, his face scrunching up pure bliss. He throws his head back against the pillow and clenches around Dean.

"Sammy, c'mon. You're almost there." Dean whispers again, tangling one hand in Sam's hair and pushing his bangs back, grazing his lips against his forehead. "C'mon."

Dean rolls his hips against the spot and soon enough, Sam is coming with Dean's name rolling off the tip of his tongue, his orgasm making him tremble and go numb with pleasure.

Dean was close too, and seeing Sam's lose all control as he came was enough to send him over the edge as well.

When he came down from his high, Dean pulls out slowly and falls down ontop of Sam, both of them breathing hard. Dean rolled to the side, turning to face Sam.

"Wow."

"Wow." Sam agrees with an airy laugh. Dean flips so he's lying on his stomach, throws an arm over Sam and stuffs his face into his pillow.

Sam smiles softly, and they fall asleep just like that.


End file.
